The Dark Phoenix
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: There are always rules and secrets on Zamoron;One of which Suicide Squad never knew;1)Never Touch Queen Janet Crown against bare skin;2) Never use Dark Magic or Foreign Magic if said crown is against bare skin;Now they've unleashed some dangerous into a fellow team,and it's up to them to stop it, but with a icide Squad Verse!Warning:Violence,Blood drinking,and Gutting.


**Ok, so this is somewhat inspired by the X-men story arc, about when Jean Grey died and became really evil, I thought I might incorporate it into a Suicide Squad fic. Enjoy!**

*o*O*o*

The sky was carrion-black, poppy-red blood drizzled from their wounds. The assassins were putting up one hell of a fight against Sapphire's dark magic shields, their only protection. Arrows were zipping and hissing through the air, some of the men were sobbing and sniveling with fear; the women were holding a firm ground. Swords were ringing against each other, scream and cries of war pierce the air like knives; a legion of assassin attacked the center of our lines. The septic smell of death hung over the battlefield; it was a battle of head-clasping horror, the acrid taste of blood and vomit rose up in the teams mouths. As they looked around, it seems that their enemy had fallen back, and then Loki shouted to Sapphire "Sapphire move!"

Sapphire acted on instinct and duck and rolled, just as a huge blast of magic shattered he protection shield. Sapphire looked up in horror, if she had still been standing she would have been blasted to pieces, Sapphire called out to Doom and said "Thanks Loki!"

"No problem!" Loki shouted back before going to help the other teammates.

Sapphire sighs as she teleported next to her aunt Amara. Amara had called her and requested help in battle; Sapphire being the princess she was told Suicide Squad to come with her to defend the innocent, now they were in the middle of a bloody hell like battle…

"Amara," Sapphire said storming next to her aunt, who spun around at her appearance "I have an idea, if you keep the soldiers fighting for a while; I can sneak my team into the stronghold and get the crown back and restore power."

Amara looked at her niece before nodded and giving the command to her generals, before grabbing her weapons and joining them, nods towards Sapphire with a knowing look. After Amara left, Sapphire teleported her team in front of her; everybody looked wildly confused before they saw Sapphire and Topaz said "Sapphire, what's going on?"

"New plan," Sapphire said point towards the stronghold "We're going after my mother's crown directly while the battle rages on."

"Sapphire, are you sure that's the best tactic?" Diamond asked.

"It is for now," Sapphire said turning around and started giving orders "Athena I need you up high, I want you to see everything and anything; Diamond, Topaz you two are back up, I next you guy behind me at all time; Victor, Loki your with me, we're going to storm the place until we find the crown; everybody clear?"

Everybody nodded and Sapphire said "Ok, Suicide Squad let's go!"

Topaz teleported everybody right in the middle of the stronghold, Athena ran off in the direction of a good vintage point, Diamond and Topaz stayed behind as Sapphire, Doom, and Loki ran off under the cloak of darkness into the main building. Sapphire threw up the doors and begins the attack, Molten-red blood splashed from the open wounds of the defense, who were caught off guard by the sudden attack. Sapphire cracks her neck and said "Well, let head up people."

As Sapphire started to walk towards the steps, she felt Doom stop her…

"What?" Sapphire said glaring at him slightly.

Doom nodded downward and Sapphire looked down to see she near tripped a trap.

"Oh, thanks." Sapphire said before saying "Loki, put them on ice."

Loki smirk before letting his hand turn blue and he careful brushed over the thin line before smashing it to little bits. Sapphire was about to continue when she heard Athena say over the comms…

"Sis, you need to cover the area," Athena said.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked.

"There is only one way in and out," Athena said "I suggest someone climbs to the window upstairs, and someone comes through the vents with me."

"Ok," Sapphire said closing the line and turned to the people who were with her "Ok, new plan Loki I need you to go into the air vents with Athena for a drop down attack, Victor I need you to climb to window and wait for my signal I will need you sneak in a steal the crown, Diamond you stay down here in case anybody comes from any direction, Topaz you with me; come on."

Everybody got into position, and Sapphire then walked into open view and shouted "Hey! You want me come in get me!"

The 18 assassins in the room train their weapons on her; Sapphire smirked and snapped her fingers, and everybody went into action. Sapphire was busy defending herself but she notice Doom quietly sneak into room where her mother's crown was being kept, and come back out. Doom was head for the window once again back was side tracked by an assassin who notice him and started attacking him. Sapphire was so busy watching him she almost got stabbed in side, but she counters it and broke the guy's neck before she started to rush over to Doom.

Doom was holding his own against the person but he looked on edge, Sapphire sent some dark magic his way but it was a mistake. The blast sent both Doom and assailant out the window, Sapphire was about to rush over when she felt herself get hit in the back of the head. Sapphire quickly kicks the person in the face before she saw an arrow whiz past her and embeds itself into the person's neck. Sapphire let out a breath of relief and said "Thanks Athena."

Athena walks to her with everybody else, Sapphire is temporally relieved to see everybody and then Topaz asks "Hey where's…"

Then everybody heard Diamond scream "Help! Someone!"

"Topaz teleport us!" Sapphire commanded her.

Topaz let her magic engulf everybody to where Diamond was, the sight it was horrific. Diamond was crying over Doom's body, he lay in a pool of scarlet blood, which was coming from both his head and waist. There were no visible stab wounds since he was still in his armor, but his midsection was stain with blood. Sapphire notices his eyes where still open and his chest was still going up and down…

"Wait, Victor are you still concise?" Sapphire said kneeling beside him.

Doom then slowly blinked once, as a gesture to answer her question. Athena picks up on what Sapphire was doing and said "We need to get him back to palace."

"It's too dangerous to teleport," Diamond sniffed and hiccup.

Doom manages a weak eye roll and Topaz said "Victor just told me to tell you 'since when is anything too dangerous for us.'"

"True, but we're not risking your life this time Vic," Loki said before addressing Sapphire "Could we heal him partially, and teleport him."

"We could but…" Sapphire was cut off by Doom's sudden movement.

"He's have a seizure!" Topaz said putting her hand in his shoulders.

"Ok, someone needs to heal him," Athena said.

"Who has enough magic to heal him," Diamond asked.

"I do," Loki said.

"So do I," Sapphire said.

"Wait, I nearly forgot," Topaz said grabbing Doom bag and taking out the crown "Mother's crown has both magic and healing capabilities; it just needs to come into contact with bare skin."

Diamond then ripped off Doom's mask and said "Can face count as skin?"

Topaz didn't even answer her as she connected the crown to the exposed skin, and both Loki and Sapphire started random healing spells. They didn't stop until Doom stop, but his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, but he was heal enough to teleport.

*o*O*o*

**A week later…**

Sapphire was heading towards the healing room in her training gear, a few servants and healer came her way and she smile and nodded to them. Sapphire opens the doors to the healing room and saw Doom on his laptop with his headset on probably online gaming or hacking…

"Hey there," Sapphire said walking to the edge of the bedframe.

Doom glanced up at her and said "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing really," Sapphire said walking over to his side and tried to look at his computer screen "What are you doing?"

"Hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe," Doom said closing a matrix.

Sapphire's brows furrowed and she said "I thought you didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I don't," Doom said looking at her "It's just nice to get a little taste of home every once in a while."

"Oh totally understandable," Sapphire said before closing the laptop "Now I want you in your armor in 10 minutes, I'm starting training in 15."

Doom smirked and said "Even when I'm injured, you will never let me miss training sessions."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow and said "You've missed 7 this week alone, it's time for you get your lazy bones up."

Doom rolled his eyes and said "Ok, I see you in arena."

Sapphire nodded and walked away. Doom got up out of the bed he had been in for a week and looked in the mirror before opening it and getting his armor out, and then as he was getting ready he swore he heard whispering behind him. Doom looked outside his door but saw nobody in the hall, going back into the room he swore he heard the whispering get louder. As Doom was putting his computer away he felt like someone or something was watching him.

*o*O*o*

Doom walked into the arena and Harley looked up at him and said "Hey pudding Sapphire finally dragged you out of that bed."

"She actually convinced me to train," Doom said walking toward the court jester before he heard something like whispering once again. Doom was looking around and Harley asked "Victor what are you doing?"

"Do you hear that?" Doom asked.

"Hear what?" Harley asked looking around.

"I swear I heard something like whispering," Doom said.

"I didn't hear anything," Harley said.

Sapphire then walked in with the other members of the team and said "Ok, enough chit chat; time to get to work people."

Everybody was training in different areas with weapons, hand to hand combat, or blocking with countering. Doom and Topaz had pair up where having a knife fight; during the first blows, Doom concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of quick and swift knife play. He hadn't been completely honest with Sapphire about training. He'd practiced with a knife in the infirmary under the cloak of night, but he hadn't really fought anybody in a few days so he was being as careful as he could be not to hurt Topaz with a one wrong motion. Topaz gotten much better as time passed; and she started to gain the upper hand. At one point Doom made a wrong move allowing Topaz to kick the knife out of his hand, and she held her knife's point to his throat and said "Having an off day?"

Doom gave a clanking snort and said "You wish." Before he kneed her arm, causing the knife to flip up in the air. Topaz made the mistake of letting the eyes follow the knife, Doom swept her feet out from under her, back flip grabbing his knife off the floor, and caught the other knife in his other hand and said "Again, you wish."

Topaz laughed before extending her hand and Doom helped her up before he heard a rasped voice say _'Stab her.'_

"What?" Doom said looking at Topaz who looked at him and said "Huh?"

"You say something," Doom asked.

"No, why?" Topaz said looking at him confused.

Doom shook his head and said "Never mind."

Topaz looked like she might say something else when Sapphire walked over and said "Well, looks like somebody didn't lose their skills."

Doom laughed and said "Well I don't know about you but I'm going back to my old room."

"Let me guess," Topaz said "Hacking."

"Yes," Doom said walking away back to his room.

*o*O*o*

It was late at night in the palace grounds; a male servant was walking to his quarters when he thought he heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him, but saw no one. So he continued only to bump into a cloak figured; he recognized it as Victor Von Doom one of the Princesses friends…

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lord Von Doom of Latveria," He said bowing at him.

Doom turned towards him and said "How many time do I have tell everybody, just called me Victor."

"Well, then Victor," The servant said "Is there anything thing I can do for you on this fine night?"

"Actually there are two things you can do for me," Doom said "First, you can tell me your name."

The servant smiled softly and said "My name is Soren."

"Ok, and two don't scream," Doom said.

Soren looked confused when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection; he looked down and saw he had been stabbed. He started choking out words, but Doom slit his throat and said "Just in case you try."

Soren then collapsed eyes rolling into the back of his head, and Doom tusked and said "I was really hoping it wouldn't get messy, oh well." Before dragging the body away leaving a trail of blood behind him.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I know it gets a little creepy at the end, but I need y'all to review!**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


End file.
